


Your feet

by ineloquentcretin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentcretin/pseuds/ineloquentcretin
Summary: There are times when Harry couldn’t stand Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Your feet

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to HP Kinkuary 2021.
> 
> Prompt 25: Feet
> 
>   
> [Translation into русский available here by Teter1993](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10443153)

There are times when Harry couldn’t stand Draco.

Sometimes he couldn’t even look at his face, especially when he insults Ron and the Weasleys and calls Hermione a Mudblood. When he’s starting to act like his father, going on and on about some Pureblood shits. It always ends up in arguments, raising voices at each other, slamming the door behind their backs as they leave the abandoned classroom. After that, Draco would refuse to acknowledge his presence. No stolen kisses in the alcove, no brushes of fingers as they walk past each other in the hallway, no secret glances and private smiles. No sneers, no insults, no sarcastic remarks, Merlin, he wouldn’t even look at Harry’s face! They wouldn’t meet each other for days— three days to be exact, because Harry couldn’t last longer than that, and he knows Draco is waiting. 

He also knows Draco insults Ron and the Weasleys because he’s jealous of Harry’s friendship with Ron. He calls Hermione a Mudblood when he’s angry at Harry. He insults Harry and says things he doesn’t mean when he’s hurt. Draco attacks Harry’s loved ones to hurt Harry when he’s hurt by something he has done. 

He knows all of it. 

He knows Draco and his defences and his flaws and his pain. 

He knows him. 

Draco is nowhere near perfect, but Harry loves him. 

When they’re angry at each other though, and Harry couldn’t look at his face, he looks at his feet. Draco’s feet. When they’re walking past each other in the hallways and he knows he can’t look at him after hearing the things he said last night, he looks at his shoes. Draco’s shoes. It’s leather and expensive, his Mother had it shipped from Italy, he said.

Draco’s feet are beautiful and elegant, just like him. Harry knows what it looks like inside of those shoes. He knows, memorised every part of it. He knows the elegant arch of his feet, the paleness of it, how long his toes are, the mole on the bottom of his left foot, the bones on the side of his feet and the smoothness of the skin there. 

Harry loves it. He’s kissed every inch of it, worshipped it even. 

Harry loves it because... 

Harry jerks when he feels a foot rubbing along his feet. He freezes when it moves up, rubbing along his calves then his thighs. It’s moving slowly, almost lazily. He looks up at the boy sitting in front of him in shock. Draco smirks. 

“Pay attention, Potter, this is a group work,” he sneers, like he’s not doing something under the desk. Like he’s not sliding his feet up and down Harry’s thigh then stopping near his half-hard cock just to tease him. He curses Flitwick in his head. Why did he put Draco and him in a group together? 

And oh, God what if the short man sneaks a glance under the table and catches Draco’s feet rubbing on his dick? 

Harry jumps and bites back a moan when Draco presses his foot against his now fully hard cock. He gently rubs it up and down against his cock. Harry whimpers. Draco shifts on his seat then brings his other foot up to put it on one of his balls. 

“ _Zip_ ," Draco mouths from across the table. 

Harry raises a brow. 

“ _Unzip it._ ” 

Harry hesitates and looks beside him where Ron is busy writing with Hermione, but Draco presses hard on his balls. Harry cautiously brings his hands down to undo his fly. He lets his cock out, shivering slightly when the air touches it, then he almost lets out a loud groan when Draco’s foot push his dick against his stomach, rubbing up and down along the underside of his shaft. Then he runs his toes over it, putting the tip of it in between them. 

Harry bites his lips hard to stop the sounds from escaping his mouth. Draco grabs his cock between his feet and starts stroking him up and down. His movements are slow at first, his prick slipping out of Draco’s grip a few times before he gets it right and starts moving faster. 

Harry’s hand flies up to cover his mouth. He folds his arm on the desk and buries his face there, still covering his mouth as Draco strokes him fast, his balls going tight. Harry knows he’s close. It takes another three strokes before he’s coming, spilling his cum on Draco’s feet. He lets out a strangled moan. 

“Harry?” Hermione’s tone is worried. “Are you okay?” 

Harry just nods.

It’s one of the reasons why Harry loves Draco’s feet. 

But Harry loves it because... 

He slows down almost on instinct when he sees Draco on the other side of the hallway. He’s strutting, books in his hand and he’s laughing at something Parkinson said. Draco looks up and meets Harry’s eyes. He stops laughing and pauses for a second, then he sneers at Harry and looks straight ahead, pointedly not looking at him.

They had a fight over something stupid the last time they had met and they haven't spoken for four days now. Harry was going to talk to him yesterday, but Dumbledore called him to his office. Draco walks past him and Harry jumps when he feels a slight brush against his hand, Draco’s pinky finger curling around his. 

Harry smiles.

He loves his feet not only because they’re beautiful, but because they keep bringing Draco back to him.

> But I love your feet  
>  only because they walked  
>  upon the earth and upon  
>  the wind and upon the waters,  
>  until they found me.
> 
> _Your feet, Pablo Neruda_


End file.
